Pansear
"My favorite hobby other than drawing has gotta be writing. Prepare to be bored. ;^)" Pansear is a Drawception user who was once known for self-inserting the Pokemon Pansear in her past games. For now, she has stopped doing this, and only self-inserts Pansear on special prompts such as PIOs or Draw Firsts. She hibernates sometimes, going into hiatus because of her tastes. Her Early Days Her first drawings were rushed and not as good under the pressure of ten minutes because she is used to drawing in layers and the use of a wider color selection. But this was only the start of her slow improvement, and she sees Drawception as a challenge for someone like her who draws in a fast pace. It's a fun place for everyone she thought. Years later, she mastered (but not necessarily the best) the arts of Drawception, and she emphasizes her pieces as artworks in statement to other platforms she's on. Rarely she describes prompts because they usually get dustcaught. History At first, Pansear herself assumed some games' prompts are directing as her own persona- because of her stupidity, it was the mark of the first rise of the Pansears. This is when things get out of hand slowly. The first time Pansear appeared is in this game , but because she was a newbie Pansear thought it was fine to put Pansears in on whatever game mentions herself as a whole. This is a mistake that will forever scar her Drawception temptations. Pansear gets used to self-insertion and without warning or any reaches, she would mostly self-insert herself on any game as a persona. This caused a mass-effect and people would have to search up what is the name of this so-called red poop monkey of the devil, and people slowly recognized this character in Drawception, regardless whether they are pokemon fans or not. This self-inserting Pansear with pea eyes, eyebrows and sometimes a white bow tie is personally named "Brushlock". She describes him as a narcissistic gentleman who can draw whatever. Occasionally, Pansear will depict other types of Pansears from her long list. The self-insertion hell came to an end when a user named Rusted One started ridiculing Pansear for self-inserting herself into games unrelated to the red monkey, yet Pansear games not created by Pansear herself started spawning and Pansear itself was seen as a half-meme in Drawception. This creates a link to The Chronomancer, another Drawception user who self-inserts Waluigi into games. Thus, THIS GAME was born(And surprisingly, both Pansear and Chronomancer are present), and the meme to ship Sans and Pansear, or make fun of said ship, was born. At around the time, this urged "copies" to be made in a form of a Pansear body. Users such as Panspark, Pansin, Panstone, Panpour, and P4N5AGE were created by other users than Pansear. Most of them were harmful and self-insert their Pansonas to games. It came to a sarcastic conclusion where she created her own alt who doesn't self-insert itself harmfully: Pansearmancer, which is the joke child of pansear and sans. But then another user didn't like how she executed the name, and so The Chronomansear was made. Later on, the self-inserts have gone abrupt and the popularity of pansear decreased rapidly. Pansear hibernates but another drawception user Matt moved on her pansear legacy by drawing dozens of pansear until Pansear herself came back. I was really stupid back then. But I feel like a completely changed person. ''' On October 27th 2019, She, along with Panspark created the Drawn Together discord server, which houses spin-off characters of the main game website and its palettes. It is currently under construction and she plans to open it up to the public once certain goals for it are reached. With limitations An idea sparked when Pansear need more challenges in her Drawception life. She created four more Pansear accounts and revised Pansearmancer. She uses the five accounts to play games according to their own individual rules. She never uses them out of maliciousness such as forcing games into top. There were five alts created by Pansear. * '''Pansearmancer do games in black and white. Only when prompted that the figure is described in color that he would put that so. During Pansearmancer's early years this was not the case. For the cause of derailment is usually due to the user who describes Pansearmancer's art, not Pansearmancer himself. * Pipsear do games to make her in a more "cruel" turn, and participating in NSFW games(and the only pansear alt who does to this day). She is iconic for her sketchy black and white but mostly red art style. She will skip prompts that involve happy stuff. * Apahnsear do games and "cutify" them regardless of topic. But is the only pansear alt who skips violent and cruel prompts. But stereotypes such as Sharks and Memes are not defined as they are, so they are not skipped. * Pansexual Pansear (or Pansy) do prompts *only* if they're pop culture or fandom what-not. Of course, for the case of anti-derailment, she will skip prompts that involves basic subjects like "brown dogs" and "purple dinosaurs". She will soon learn to be able to do newer features such as the ability to do PIOs. * Panseer do games and beautify them. They will try their very best, mostly using up most of the time and detailing the given prompt ahead. As long as it's possible to make the results look pretty, Panseer will not skip. The biggest drawback of Panseer is that it takes up too much time to do each panel, which results to Pansear using this alt very seldom. However, the alts died out because of the acknowledgments of this thread. All the alts have been banned. Pansear didn't mind and she won't refute the question. Sometimes these characters appear in the forums and games to Pansear's very very harmless use. Harmless self-inserts Pansear will self-insert the red monkey from now on ONLY WHEN the time is when... * The prompt describes the artist to directly draw his/herself into the panel. (E.G. "Draw yourself!" & "You are now colored blue."). * Prompt says "Draw anything" or something of that matter without PIO * It is a PIO or a Continuation * Draw firsts and special friend games are the case * Prompts speaks of Pansear or requires a pokemon (if not stated what pokemon it is) * Easter Eggs, Background Characters, Minorities... The Osomatsu-san Galaxy is a semi-inside joke created by Pansear about her beloved Anime, basically with planets, stars, and etc. having Osomatsu-san characters' faces plastered onto them to give them personality. This is one of her fewest "inserts" that almost never derail games. It all started with this game. Though the next caption had it rusty, it was ignored after a few more games and Pansear has gotten pretty used to it. The most infamous character is the Jyushimatsu sun, who appeared in numerous games including the one on her supposed cover art, and successfully didn't derail a ton of them. In Pansear's alts, this inside joke does not apply. Pansear's boyfriend is a furry, so whenever a prompt is given about furries, pansear will definitely put his persona in it due to his indistinguishable character, thus not ruining the game. To prevent him from being more iconic, Pansear would put him in various clothes and constantly bicker art styles. Pansear also likes to dress him in female clothing to his consent. Pansear's Drawception Quirks Pansear has no "main art style", '''in and outside of drawception, because she constantly switches one art style to the next throughout various games. Sure, the pansear alts have unique art styles to their own, but Pansear as one person can never stay in one art style for long. Unlike others, Pansear doesn't mind this. It brings a sense of capability and proves how much use her art can be. In advantage to this, she can also mimic other users' art styles, but she never uses it out of spite and doesn't do it very often. The biggest disadvantage of this is that this makes her lack an icon, and the community would be unable to mimic her true art style outside her way of drawing Pansear regularly. Pretending to be someone else is very tiring. After her hiatus, Pansear started to use bigger brush sizes more, and her art got a big boost. She also finally managed to become a Gold user, and draws better Pansears skillfully. '''Pansear's favorite palette is Valentines. A close to perfect palette for pansear drawings and her most used palette before permanent palettes were implemented. She also likes Juice, Holiday, Fire and Ice, Halloween, Thanksgiving and Tropical, which are also potential Pansear palettes. Pansear is at disadvantage when the Palette is Gameboy and CGA, her least favorite palettes that also make awful Pansears. Pansear's general favorite colors are warm ones: EG>> Red, Orange, Yellow, Pinkish red, etc. She tends to use those colors on general drawings, and suggests said colors in the Palette forum section.(Pilot and Siesta) Pansear's favorite Drawceptionist is Death by Squeegee. She's been inspired of his art ever since she first joined Drawception. Pansear, most of the times, now appear in the forums as a changed person compared to back then. She would sometimes draw out her feelings in Pansear form if necessary, switching through palettes. She's also a bit saltier but generally politely forced. She isn't perfect though, as she would make mistakes. She had never been slow-posted. Pansear currently owns the following Palettes: * Fire and Ice * Juice * Valentines * Lucky Clover * Spring * D's Exclusive * Retina Burn * Easter She plans to buy Fury Road or Tide Pool next but decides to wait for future palettes with hot colors. Pansear had participated in only two contests so far in her Drawception lifetime. It was the Bot Contest. She was one of the several runner ups with her drawing of a Robot Reed. The other contest was the Jazza Drawception Truce Contest, where she won first place in the sad category and also won the grand prize. She also won in the sad category of the Retina Burn contest and won the expensive palette. Useless facts about Pansear * Pansear's true persona is defined as a chubby long-tailed rabbit girl without ears, a pixie cut, and a jacket sporting with a skirt and stripes. She doesn't look like this in the real world though. * Pansear's real name is Edalu Jade- or just called Jade by many. Just a simple pure Filipino girl unable to speak Filipino. She's also chubby and very sad inside. But who cares bout that dumb stuff anyway * Pansear's worldly username always have something to do with Pansear. Seeing a person on a different platform with "pansear" in their title is likely Pansear herself. She just got so used to the name. * She owns a [https://pansear-art.tumblr.com/ tumblr] worth 1000+ followers, and had multiple deviantarts with thousands of watchers (but abandoned them all except for one because teenage angst I guess. * Pansear's favorite pokemon also include most of the times: Incineroar line, Chesnaught line, Samurott line, Infernape line, Mimikyu, Flareon, Excadrill, Azumarill, Plusle (and not Minun for some reason), Shaymin, Lugia, Espurr, Smeargle, Braixen, and other monkey-esque pokemon (including Vigoroth). * Many of Pansear's Pansear OCs were inspired by Marilland's Pokemon Black Wedlocke Pansear "Cardinal", who survived throughout the whole series. Loneliness is a key feature for the Pansears. * Pansear does not mind the fact that Simisear was ranked as the least loved pokemon at some point in Japan because people with anime pics on their pfp's opinions don't matter anyway. * Pansear created other numerous Pansear OCs with bizarre traits just like the alts, ranging from a Simisear with wings to a Pansear whose father is Girantina. * She was influenced by other artists, and her motives to be inspired by their art styles remain strong. The influences by artists whose kins are Pansears as well remain stronger however. Pansear dislikes influencing artists with bad ideals or too much #relatable content because they leave bad tastes in her mouth and doesn't make her feel better about herself. She is always in awe for other artists, most of the times becoming jealous. She decides that the best option to handle this is to just ignore them. * Pansear in real life was involuntarily enrolled to a school with a small percent chance of getting in via exams. It was the biggest accidental mistake ever in her whole life. Science schools aren't for her after all. * Pansear loves various franchises and always puts them in senseless crossovers. Most of them are cartoons. She barely reads books and doesn't watch anime much (she really hates female token characters). * Pansear's favorite characters are usually the underdogs or characters who are jerks with reason, sometimes characters depicted as cowardly or stupid. She dislikes "diva" characters and characters who are jerks for no apparent reason. Pansear also tends to like characters that other people dislike such as Rabbids from the Rayman series. * Pansear is a modern disney fan. Her favorite movies are Zootopia and Coco. * Pansear has the tendency to ship grey and orange characters, and not because to make it so coincidental. * Pansear's persona changes all the time due to her mood. This also keys to the fact that she keeps cycling through art styles. * Pansear likes to write. If you have wasted your time reading this whole article about her, then I'm glad you enjoyed it. Category:Users